youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League
| headquarters = Hall of Justice Watchtower | founder = Batman | leader = Batman | goal = Protect citizens of the world Maintain international peace | notable members = Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Hal Jordan John Stewart Aquaman Martian Manhunter Green Arrow Captain Marvel Zatanna Rocket Red Arrow Docotr Fate Red Tornado Black Canary Atom Plastic Man Icon Hawkman Hawkwoman Captain Atom Black Lightning Jinzo }} The Justice League is made up of the greatest heroes on Earth. Batman is the current leader of the Justice League, having been formally elected, but he is not the only leader that the League has ever had. Other than the leader, all members of the Justice League are considered equals. History Early history The Justice League was founded around the year 2004 after seven heroes—Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal Jordan, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter—had to work together to battle a common foe. They were initially based in the Secret Sanctuary, a cave hollowed out in Mount Justice by Superman and Green Lantern. They did not go public with their alliance at first. In 2006, the League had expanded to ten members—Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman had joined. Around this time, the Joker discovered the location of the Sanctuary, and attacked Snapper Carr and the League inside. The League went public shortly after. Six new members joined the group, and a new hideout was chosen: the orbiting Watchtower satellite, although they also use the Hall of Justice as a front for tourists and the media. After Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, half the League, including the powerhouses Superman and Captain Atom, responded. Their presence nearly proved disastrous as Amazo was able to copy all their powers. Eventually, the android was dismantled. With the Injustice League's plant creatures sprouting up all over the world, Batman made sure the entire Justice League fought them to draw attention away from the Team as they went for the Injustice League's headquarters in the Louisiana bayou. They eventually made their way there too to force them to surrender. All sixteen active members of the League (including Doctor Fate replacing Zatara) convened in the Watchtower to discuss expanding the League to new members. Icon, Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were considered, as well as members of the Team and Rocket. The membership of Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate was also put to a vote. The League voted and unanimously ratified the results. The Team created an antidote and vaccine, and after a pitched battle, liberated the entire League from Savage's control. The League was under mind control for a little over a day. While most of that time was accounted for, six members (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart and Hawkwoman) were missing for sixteen hours. 2011-2015 Several new members were inducted, including Black Lightning, Zatanna and Rocket. The League now has twenty-one active members. Trivia * The League is permitted to operate by means of a UN Charter. ** League members have no jurisdiction within the borders of nations that have not signed the U.N. Charter, such as Bialya. 2010 With the foundation of the Team, the League focused on the bigger issues, and stole the limelight so their former sidekicks could operate on the sly. Members Founding Members *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Green lantern (hal Jordan) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter Other Members *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Hawkwoman *